womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
NWA-TNA PPV 30: January 29, 2003
Goldylocks' interview with Percy Pringle goes south when Tony Schiavone interrupts. Trinity & Kid Kash take on Kim Nielsen & Sonny Siaki in a tag team match. Athena looks for payback. Event recap Goldylocks backstage Goldylocks interviewed Jorge Estrada about Mike Sanders, who offered him a spot with Sports Entertainment Xtreme. Estrada was non-committal about where he stood, pointing out his losing streak from recent weeks. Goldylocks was interviewing Bob Armstrong, when Jeff Jarrett ran in and put Armstrong against a wall, saying he wanted Raven and Russo in the ring tonight. Ron Killings entered to calm Jarrett down. Goldylocks interviewed the Rock N' Roll Express about what they just did. Morton cut a classic promo, saying they were always one step ahead of everyone else. Bob Armstrong came in, and told Morton & Gibson they would face America's Most Wanted tonight. Goldylocks interviewed Jeff Jarrett, who said Vince Russo would regret the day they ever met. Goldylocks in the ring Goldylocks interviewed Percy Pringle in the ring. Pringle talked about being at the Cauliflower Alley club later this year in Las Vegas, as he will be honored there. Pringle said the name Vince Russo made his stomach sour, and that Russo will never know what it is like to be honored that way. Pringle delivered a passionate promo about how Russo and SEX made him sick, and promised that he was not going anywhere. Tony Schiavone came into the ring. He shook hands with Pringle, saying their paths had never crossed, and then said he never saw anyone kiss ass the way that Pringle kissed Russo's ass two weeks ago. Tony then asked the rhetorical question as to why he had not been in the business for two years. He alluded to Goldylocks only getting her job due to "t*** and ass". Schiavone said Goldylocks made Pamela Paulshock look like Diane Sawyer. Mike Tenay entered the ring, as Schiavone mentioned that he used to drive Tenay around to all the shows. Schiavone talked about his history with the NWA, pointing out that he was in the business when Mike Tenay was selling dirtsheets. Tony said he was not hired by TNA because Tenay felt he was held down by Tony in WCW. Tony and Tenay started arguing, with Tenay saying Vince Russo cost them their jobs, and Schiavone saying Vince Russo only got on the Titanic after it was sinking. Schiavone also accused Tenay of being against any entertainment aspect of the business, while Tenay said Tony kissed up to whoever was in charge. Vince Russo entered the argument, with lots of curses being exchanged. Russo invited Schiavone to join him. More cursing and insults between Schiavone and Tenay, including Schiavone saying Scott Hudson could do a better job than Tenay, and Tenay saying Schiavone was all about politics, and never about performance. Schiavone left through the crowd with Russo. Match results * Mixed tag team match: Kid Kash & Trinity defeated Sonny Siaki & Desire at 6:16 when Trinity pinned Desire after Athena hit her on the apron. Notes Category:Impact Wrestling Category:NWA-TNA weekly pay-per-views Category:2003 pay-per-view events Category:Athena (Amy Young) Category:Desire (Kim Nielsen) Category:Goldy Locks Category:Lollipop Category:Trinity Category:Women's matches in Impact Wrestling